


Yuri on Ice: silent Treatment (Viktor x Yuri)

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When out favorite Katsodon decides to give his beloved self proclaimed boyfriend //slash// coach a cold shoulder because of one incident he painfully remembers.





	

Title: Silent Treatment

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri on Ice

Status: Complete  
\----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
\----------------------------------------------

ONE SHOT~  
For the past days after the Nationals Yuri had been ignoring his coach, well except some few words exchange during practice but outside the rink Viktor can feel that Yuri had been avoiding him.  
“Is Yuri mad at me or something?” he asked the Nishigoya family.  
Persuading his charge if got the chance, trying to hug him or even charge him to his room to sleep together, poor Viktor only to be thrown out or to be avoided.  
“Is Yuri already at the bath?” Viktor asked Yuri’s mother.  
“Yes actually, he’s been there for ten minutes now”  
“Yosh!” with a victorious smile he charged with a towel cover.  
He stepped to the water Yuri got out and headed to change and locked himself to his room.  
Poor victor now sulking on his room petting Maccachin, “What did I do wrong? Is he really avoiding me?” with a teary eyes.  
As time have passed they’re now in China, sadly Yuri demanded to have separate rooms if not separate beds, Viktor being smart avoided upsetting his beloved sexy katsodon even more so he complied on giving what he wants, sleeping on deferent beds, Viktor wants to jump to him and cuddle it’s been weeks since he last touched, kissed and hugged him.  
Yuri now performing, he looked at his coach with very seductive eyes and making poor Viktor look back with bedroom eyes Viktor was trying hard not to jump on him and stop imagining things that he would do. Yuri had been torturing him silently and it was working very well too. After Yuri finished his routine on his first cup he was so happy he could jump to his boyfriend, without any mistakes and miss landing on his performance that satisfied Viktor more than anything, delivering his performance at his best as well.  
With a big smile he looked at Viktor who had his arms open, Yuri enthusiastically ran up to him but on mid way he remembered something bitter and stopped, gliding to avoid the open arms, Viktor pouted everyone fell silent as Yuri avoided him.  
“It’s been weeeeeeeeeeks! What did I do wrong?!!!!!” he followed Yuri and his lover had just glared at him, when they announced the score, Yuri’s face lit up and gave a wide smile everyone cheered, Viktor taking the chance to hug him. Yuri as quick as he is avoided it and walked away, away as possible from Viktor.  
Everyone tend to look amused to the couple, everyone knew about them, the cameras kept on focusing at the funny couple who’s having a silent chase.  
“Pleaaaase Yuri what did I do wrong this time?!” he kneed inside the locker room, everyone thought he was proposing and took out their phones to record it.  
“Yuuuuuri! I can't take it anymore what did I do!!!” grabbing him.  
“Woooah! And I thought you were proposing!” laughed by a familiar baritone voice.  
“What did I do wroooong?!”  
“Oh… first of he just gave you a hint second, grew up man!”  
When it drowned onto him, “I’m sorry Yuri I shouldn’t have done that!!!!! I’m sorry!!!!”  
Yuri who couldn’t take the eyes looking at them anymore he forgave his coach who suddenly stuck to him like a lizard after that.  
“I really am sorry Yuri” as they cleaned up their stuff.  
“I told you to just drop it” he groaned.  
“But you’re still upset!” hugging him.  
“If I’m upset I would have left you here” he sighed.  
“I’m sorry again, I’ll make it up to you” kissing his cheek, some people saw it but hushed down not disturbing them.  
“Yo!” the big guy came to see them, some few media, snapping some few photos and kept their live camera rolling.  
“Hiro-san!” greeted by Viktor in a good mood.  
“Sup, so you’re marita-I mean LQ had been fixed?” he joked.  
“Uh….” Yuri blushed.  
“My bad… so how about staying a bit to watch our game? We’re up next actually, it’s a coincidence that we saw each other again” he asked.  
“How about a hockey date then?” asked Victor to Yuri who blushed.  
“Well, I want to see my cousin play” he said.  
“Great!, so I’ll see Russian twinkle toes and you cuz on the rink side alright, and ohh… I got something for you” he handed them some shrts and caps.  
“WAAAH! Souvenirs” Viktor raised the item, I’ll give you guys a bag full of shirts later, bring it back home alright?” he ptted Yuri.  
“Thanks cousin, and good luck too!”  
“Can we have a word with the winner?” asked by some Japanese reporters.  
“Sure” Yuri smiled.  
“Are you two engaged? Well, since Viktor-san was kneeling earlier”  
“Uhh... no… he was apologizing for something” Yuri gave an awkward smile.  
“Oh… well, I guess theirs many gestures leads to mis leading things” she laughed/  
“Anyway, are you ready and mentally prepared for another cup?” she asked.  
“With Viktor by my side, of course I am” Victor holding his waist.  
“Congratulations to your win and making up with you coach slash boyfie~” she giggled, “Now for the Japanese Monster” as she tries to pat the big Katsuki.  
Shall we change?” Victor asked.  
Later on they watched the game both sitting on the VIP seats prepared for them, funny how the media kept on covering them, while Yuri and Viktor took a selfie when Hiro posed and asked to take a shot at the glass where he was penalized.  
Posting on his IG one guy back in Russia was furious, “Just because he won doesn’t mean they would slack off?!” he erupted.  
Finishing the game as promised the couple brought the stuff Hiro gave.  
Heading back to their hotel, “Can I sleep beside you now?” Viktor pouted.  
Yuri sighed, “Yes”  
“Finally the curse had been lifted!” he jumped.  
Late that night Victor slept snuggly to his love, not making a move yet avoiding to upset his love. Noting on himself that never do any hasty things to upset his sexy piggy or else there will be no naughty games with him.  
~End~


End file.
